


Gundam Ptolemaios

by TwelveWounds



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Ptolemaios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought this ship was freaking awesome...<br/>also if anyone didn't know... I love ships...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gundam Ptolemaios

## Gundam Ptolemaios

##### I am a huge Gundam fan so when I got down to drawing the Ptolemaios (for a contest I didn't end up joining) I was extremely excited. I absolutely love mecha. Though this is all done traditionally, I rarely color(ed) anything. I absolutely enjoyed drawing and inking this.

###### Artwork is mine, mecha is copyright to Sunrise

######  [](http://imgur.com/GUB7xTh)


End file.
